


Omluva podruhé

by Dorea



Series: Omluva [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentokrát se jde Sebastian omluvit Kurtovi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omluva podruhé

**Author's Note:**

> Za betaread děkuji Lucille.

 

Domem se rozlehl vtíravý zvuk označující příchozího za dveřmi.

„Finne, cos zase zapomněl!?“ seběhl lamentující Kurt schody a otevřel. Strnul překvapením. Za dveřmi se nenacházel jeho bratr, ale člověk, kterému by nejraději zakroutil krkem − Sebastian.

„Ahoj Kurte,“ usmál se oslnivě, jako kdyby snad mladíka před sebou skutečně rád viděl.

„Co tu chceš?“ vyštěkl Kurt v odpověď a aniž by si to uvědomil, založil si ruce na hrudi v gestu zcela jasně vyjadřujícím jeho rozpoložení.

„Omluvit se. Nepozveš mě dál?“

Kurt byl slušně vychován, v dnešní době spíše zápor nežli klad. Navíc Sebastian ani nečekal na jeho odpověď a sám se hrnul dovnitř. S povzdechem ustoupil a nechal dveře otevřené, aby mohl Slavík vejít.

„Máte to tu tak domácí,“ řekl mu Sebastian s pokrčeným nosem, když si prohlížel sušené květiny ve velké modře naglazované váze na komodě a fotky rozvěšené po chodbě.

„Přišel ses omluvit, nebo mě dál urážet?“

„Ah, jistě,“ přikývl Sebastian, zatímco pohledem utkvěl na fotce, kde byl asi sedmiletý Kurt v převleku za slunečnici. Ten, když viděl, co si Sebastian prohlíží, zrudnul. „To doma vždycky chodíš v tomhle?“ zeptal se Kurta zničehonic a sjel ho výtahovým pohledem. Nad bavlněnými kostkovanými kalhotami a trikem s širokým výstřihem odhalující ramena zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou. „Jaké zklamání. Čekal jsem trochu víc třpytek a sukýnku.“

 „Vypadni!“ zařval na něj Kurt, až mu přeskočil hlas. Sebastian se ovšem k odchodu příliš neměl, stále ho pozoroval přimhouřenýma očima. Ten pohled mu byl velmi nepříjemný. Měl pocit, že ho Sebastian rentgenuje a vidí úplně vše. Chňapl ho za ruku a táhl ke dveřím.

„Zajímalo by mě, jestli seš takhle divokej i v posteli? Zeptám se Blainea.“

Kurt se zarazil, pustil jeho ruku. „Co si to dovoluješ!“ strčil do Sebastiana. A než byl schopen říct něco dalšího, byl přitisknut ke vchodovým dveřím. Sebastianova ruka se ocitla v jeho rozkroku a ústa se přilepila na ta jeho. To, že Kurt na jeho útok absolutně nereagoval, mu nevadilo. Vesele a s chutí ho obtěžoval dál. Mlaskavé zvuky se v klidné místnosti ozývaly až příliš hlasitě.

 „Mám rád agresivní kluky,“ oznámil mu Sebastian s úlisným úsměvem, když se musel o chvíli později nadechnout. „Kdo by řekl, že Kurt Hummel je tak vášnivý,“ vysmíval se. Silně mu stiskl penis, který byl zatím měkký, ovšem ne nadlouho. Na to byl Sebastian příliš talentovaný. „Líbí se ti to? Líbí. Cítím to, víš. Nemůžeš mi lhát,“ šeptal mu do ucha, zatímco ho hnětl přes látku kalhot. „Kdo by to do takové panenky řekl?“ znovu se uchechtl. 

Kurt absolutně nedokázal zareagovat. Jenom stál opřený o dveře, hrudník se mu zdvihal mohutnými nádechy. Oči měl zavřené. Ruce spuštěné podél těla, sevřené v pěst. Byl šokovaný, že se nedokáže bránit a ještě víc zmatený z toho, že se jeho tělu takové jednání líbí. Mozek křičel, aby útočníka odstrčil, kopl, ale zbytek řval po něčem úplně jiném. Sebastian opět pohltil jeho ústa − agresivně a bez rozpaků. Znásilňoval je. Kurt stál jako solný sloup a stále se nijak nezapojoval.  Sebastian přitiskl boky k těm jeho, svou hruď tvrdě tlačil na tu Kurtovu, čímž mu stěžoval dýchání. Tahal za pečlivě nastylizované vlasy. Oddálil se, ale pouze horní polovinou těla − už se musel nadechnout, zatímco tou spodní provedl další výpad do jeho slabin. Ještě si dovolil jeden nádech a znovu ho políbil. Konečně se Kurt alespoň trochu vzpamatoval. Kousl ho do rtu. Ne tak silně, aby Sebastianovi způsobil extrémní bolest, ale dokázal tím, že se od něho Slavík odtrhl.

„Ty se nezdáš,“ oznámil mu skoro obdivně, ale ani se neobtěžoval sundat ruku z jeho penisu. Mnul ho pomalu a mučivě, bavlněná látka byla tenkou překážkou. Kurt zavrčel. Odstrčil mladíka. V očích se mu zablesklo. Sebastian pobaveně zakroutil hlavou a nahnul se zpět k němu.

„Dělá ti to Blaine taky takhle tvrdě? Nebo to děláš ty jemu? Co? Pícháš ten jeho malej zadek? To asi těžko, co? Na to nemáš. Pochybuju, že by ho tvůj pták dokázal udělat.“

 Kurt ho zase odstrčil, tentokrát silněji, až Sebastian zakolísal. Než stačil chytit balanc, donutil ho Kurt kleknout. „ Nemám? Dělej!“ zasyčel. A Sebastian si v jeho očích mohl jasně přečíst, co má na mysli.

Neostýchal se. Proč taky? Kvůli tomu sem dnes přišel. Položil obě ruce na Kurtova stehna, několikrát po nich přejel. Pak se ustálil na obou půlkách. Drsně je promnul. Kurt měl vážně perfektní zadek, na pohled i na dotek a to tu stále byly ty protivné kalhoty. Podíval se nahoru na Kurta. Mladík měl hlavu zakloněnou, opřenou o dveře a hluboce oddechoval. Sebastian pobaveně zavrtěl tou svou. Zahákl prsty pod okraj kalhot, palce zajely až pod gumu boxerek a vše stáhl. Okamžitě si všiml, že Kurt je dole holý jako mimino, to popravdě předpokládal.  Jeho penis sice nepatřil k těm největším, co viděl, ale pro účely, které měl naplánové byl tak akorát. Pouze jedno se mu nelíbilo, Kurt ještě nebyl plně vzrušen. O tuhle drobnou chybičku se Sebastian ovšem velmi rád postaral. Přitiskl se tváří na jeho břicho. Otřel se o jemnou kůži, poškrábal ji tvrdými jehličkami strniště. Kurt zasténal. Pak se podíval na jeho tvář. Modré oči ho nyní pozorovaly, zornice nepřirozeně rozšířené.

„Myslíš na to, jak tohle dělám jiným klukům, Kurte?“ vystrčil jazyk a jeho celou plochou mu olízl podbřišek. Hlas s podivným dychtivým tónem.  Ruce mezitím masírovaly tuhé půlky, které se postupně stávaly poddajnějšími. „Máš stehna jako holka. Neuvažoval jsi nad focením dámského prádla?“ celou tu dobu s mladíkem udržoval oční kontakt.

Kurt ostře nasál vzduch: „Dělej,“ měl to být příkaz, ale rozhodně to tak ve výsledku nepůsobilo. Jeho hlas nezněl zdaleka tak sebejistě, jak by v takové situaci měl.

Klečící mladík se ušklíbl: „Jak si přeješ.“

Kmital jazykem po bledé pokožce na břiše, občas přejel kůži zuby, občas ho lehce kousl. Otíral se o ni jako se kočka mne o svého páníčka. Kurt se chvěl. V podbřišku mu mravenčilo a neposedné prstíky opojení se rozmisťovaly kamkoli, kde se ho Sebastian dotkl. Dlaně zatnuté v pěst ho svrběly touhou být někde jinde. Měly by přimět toho zmetka, aby byl přesně tam, kde ho Kurt chtěl. Ne! Kde ho potřeboval.

„Moc si hraješ,“ zasyčel skrz zaťaté zuby, jenže to opět nevyznělo tak, jak zamýšlel.

Sebastian znovu pozvedl pohled. Samolibě se usmál. Myš zahnaná do kouta – přesně tak si Kurt připadal, i přestože Sebastian klečel, on byl myš. Poskočil mu ohryzek. _Ale i myš může zvítězit,_ pomyslel si a doufal, že kreslené grotesky mají pravdu. Bleskurychle zajel prsty do hnědých vlasů, chytl je až u kořínků a přitlačil si jeho hlavu do rozkroku. Sebastiana tím lehce zaskočil, ale ihned se vzpamatoval. Olízl ho. Přitiskl jazyk na jeho spodní stranu. Kurt něco zašeptal, ale Sebastian mu nerozuměl.

„Kouřil tě někdy Blaine? Nebo ty jeho? Nebo je to na vás moc _perverzní? Nechutné?_ “ pohladil ho přes vystouplé kyčelní kosti, dychtivost vepsanou ve tváři. Přisál se, až na místě zanechal upomínku. Kurt zavrčel. Jeho penis byl každou sekundou tvrdší a skutečně potřeboval uvolnění. Drapl jeho vlasy ještě pevněji, až sebou mladík trochu trhl, což vyvolalo u Kurta zadostiučiněný úsměv. Jedna nula pro šedou myšku.

Sebastian se ovšem nedal zahanbit, chytl ho u kořene – palcem a dalšíma dvěma prsty. Pomalu mučivě přejel celou délku. Kurt táhle zasténal. Jen co si to uvědomil, skousl si ret. Nechtěl dát najevo, jak moc se mu to líbí. Zatímco ho přejížděl prsty, jazykem tančil kolem špičky. Kroužil, lízal a dráždil.

„S neobřezanýma si to užívám daleko víc, víš?“ a vzápětí Kurt pochopil, co tím myslel. Jeho srdce bušilo až v krku, cítil tepání v uších.  Sebastian opět pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. Otevřel ústa a konečně ho pohltil. Rty sklouzly nahoru a dolů, nahoru a dolů. Prsty ve vlasech zdůraznily svůj stisk. Jazyksmýčil po špičce. Chvíli olizoval otvor a poté si hrál s uzdičkou, aby se nakonec mohl vydat na cestu po celé jeho délce. Kurtovi v břiše hořel oheň, pustil se jednou rukou jeho vlasů a zakousl se do své pěsti, aby alespoň trochu zmínil své zoufalé sténání. Bezmyšlenkovitě tlačil boky dál, do vnitřku úst, ještě víc sání. Víc kontaktu s teplem a vlhkem.

A najednou byl ten úžasný pocit pryč. Sebastian seděl na patách a pozoroval rozbitého Kurta. Mladík hluboce oddechoval. Jeho vlasy už nebyly tak pečlivě nastylizované. Oči se mu leskly. Rty byly ještě červenější než obvykle od toho, jak si je okousával.

Chvíli se prohlíželi. Sebastian byl ulepený od slin a preejakulátu. Kurt cítil, že teď je jeho šance. „Ztratils odvahu?“ zeptal se ho s rádoby jízlivým tónem, zatímco se snažil uklidnit svůj dech. Sebastian ho sice propustil z ústního mučení, ale jeho ruka stále odváděla svojí práci. Nyní celou dlaní, jezdila nahoru a dolů v pomalém lenivém tempu.

„Ne, jen jsem měl strach, že by ses udělal moc rychle,“ Sebastian si oblízl lesknoucí se rty. Kurt vypustil ze rtů zvuk – něco mezi spokojeným povzdechem a naštvaným zavrčením. Tohle by ho nemělo vzrušovat. Slavík ho neustále honil, teď začal zrychlovat a vždy po několika tazích přejel palcem otvor na špičce. Aniž by přetrhl oční kontakt, sklonil se a znovu Kurta nasál. Jazyk sroloval do ruličky, to se Kurtovi opravdu líbilo a náležitě to hlasově ocenil. Přirazil do teplých úst. Zaklonil hlavu. Srdce mu divoce bušilo.

Sebastian celou dobu svíral jeho hýždě. Nyní už příjemně rozmasírované a měkké. Pravou rukou pomalu sjel dolů, přejel přes svraštěný otvor. Kurt zběsile přirazil. Chvíli ho dráždil, ale pak jako by si to rozmyslel a vydal se ještě níž. Přitiskl dva prsty na hráz a kroužil jimi. Kurt zcela automaticky rozšířil nohy.

„Oh, mon dieu,“ vydechl.

Sebastian si nebyl jistý, jestli mu rozuměl, pro teď to ovšem nechal být. Začínala ho bolet kolena. Byl čas dovést Kurta k vrcholu. Zdvojnásobil své úsilí. Místností se rozléhaly mlaskavé zvuky Sebastianových rtů klouzajících po mladíkově erekci. Kurtovy vysoké vzlyky zněly celým domem a nyní už mohl Sebastian definitivně potvrdit, že to skutečně byla francouzština. Kurtovy ruce v jeho vlasech se ho držely jako klíště. Kroutily se v nich a až bolestivě za ně tahaly. Sebastianova ruka putovala mezi nalitá varlata, která zkušeně třela a občas se ještě zastavila na mladíkově hrázi.

„Oh uoi, oui,“ téměř zapištěl Kurt. Naposledy mu přirazil do úst, silně zatáhl za vlasy uvězněné v jeho prstech a rozlil se Sebastianovi v ústech. Sebastian nepřestal sát. Kurtovy se třásla stehna a celé jeho tělo bylo v podivně malátném oparu. Stále na sobě cítil jeho ústa. Nyní už pouze hrající si – takřka něžně. Sklonil hlavu. Sebastian se na něho díval, rty stále okolo citlivého penisu. Kdyby před chvilkou Kurt nevyvrcholil, byl by okamžitě tvrdý jako nikdy, tím si byl jistý. Slavík přejel naposledy po špičce, pustil ji.

„Francouzština, opravdu?“ zeptal se pobaveně. Stoupl si. Stále udržoval oční kontakt s Kurtem. Jeho dýchání, které se už takřka dostalo do normálu, se opět zrychlilo. Sebastian si palcem utřel sperma, které mu vyteklo z úst, prst strčil do pusy a olízl. Kurt ho hypnoticky pozoroval, nos trochu nakrčený. Nestačil zareagovat, když si ho Sebastian přitáhl k polibku. Ruce pevně držely hlavu, aby se mu nedokázal vysmeknout. Jazykem rozevřel stažené rty. Vnikl do nich prudce a dobyvatelsky. Otřel se svým stále tvrdým rozkrokem o Kurtovo odhalené pohlaví. Vysmejčil každičký koutek jeho úst.

Kurt ho odstrčil. Rozkašlal se. To, že se jen před chvílí udělal do Sebastianovy pusy a on ho teď políbil, to bylo… odporné. Nemohl si pomoct, odplivnul si na dubovou podlahu a pak si ústa otřel do rukávu. Zlostně na slavíka koukal.

„Asi mi nechceš oplatit _pozornost_ , co?“ přitáhl si Sebastian Kurtovu ruku na svůj tvrdý penis. Mladík ucukl, jako by se popálil.

„Vypadni!“ křikl na něho a vykročil směrem k němu, až pak si uvědomil, že má kalhoty stále obmotané kolem kotníků. Okamžitě si je natáhl, v obličeji celý rudý.

„To beru jako ne. Škoda, kdyby sis to rozmyslel, dej vědět. Blaine ti číslo určitě dá. Nebo si to rovnou můžem rozdat ve třech,“ ušklíbl se.

„Táhni!“ teď už nepokrytě řval, odskočil ode dveří, otevřel je.

„Tak vášnivý,“ povzdechl si teatrálně Sebastian. „ Měj se, Kurte!“ věnoval mu falešný úsměv a odešel. Dveře se za ním prudce zabouchly.

Na tváři mu hrál spokojený úšklebek, dobrou náladu mu kazila pouze neústupná erekce. Než nasedl do svého vozu, měl ovšem jasno, kam zajít, aby si od ní pomohl.


End file.
